Aoi Rokushō
appeared as a minor character in the Naruto anime. He was a Jōnin from Amegakure, and a Missing-nin from Konohagakure. Background A former instructor in Konoha, he convinced Idate Morino, his former pupil, to steal the legendary lightning chakra sword called the Sword of the Thunder God, which had once belonged to Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage, along with a forbidden scroll. Idate was tricked into believing that this would grant him advancement to Chūnin. Once the sword was in Aoi's hands, he fled the country with Idate, who was ashamed of his actions, and they went to Amegakure. When Ibiki Morino and two ANBU members caught up with them, Aoi had the ANBU killed, and Ibiki ended up captured by the Rain Ninjas, where Aoi then tortured him to read the scroll. Idate escaped under Ibiki's advice as Aoi attacked Ibiki; Ibiki escaped as well. Aoi then managed to become a Jōnin of Amegakure. Part I Land of Tea arc Aoi and Team Oboro were hired by Kyūroku Wagarashi of the Wagarashi Family to prevent Idate from winning the Todoroki Shrine race, and to make sure that Fukusuke Hikyakuya won the race. If Idate had lost, Jirocho Wasabi and the Wasabi Clan wouldn't have controlled the Land of Tea any longer. When Team 7 was hired to protect Idate, they were able to confront Aoi and the three Rain Genin, Oboro, Kagari and Mubi twice, and defeating them. As Idate swam from the fired ship, he came to an island where Aoi was. Aoi explains their similarities, and threateneds Idate. Aoi finally decides to finish off Idate, by stabbing him with many poisoned senbon. Aoi heads for Idate's pocket knife, but only gets his hand pushed out of the way, insulting Aoi. Aoi begins to kick Idate, and to step on him. Idate, with the last of his hope, asks for forgiveness from his master, as he thought he had failed him. Team 7 comes, and helps Idate. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha go hand to hand with Aoi, while Sakura Haruno examines Idate's wounds. Aoi dodges all hand to hand attacks, and uses Senbon Shower while up in the air, causing damage to Team 7. Aoi then throws poisoned senbon at Team 7, while they sheilded Idate. Aoi leaves as Team 7 heals their wounds. Aoi is later seen at a bridge, which leads the way over a current. After threatening Fukusuke, Aoi releases the second Hokage's weapon, the Sword of the Thunder Spirit, and begins cutting the ropes that held the bridge up. Idate catches up, but gets injured by Aoi's sword. After many attempts to get pass Aoi, Naruto throws a mud ball at Aoi. Aoi dodges it with his Umbrella, and scolds Naruto for being childish. Naruto claims that he ran out of Kunai, so he had no choice. Naruto continues to fight Aoi, as Sasuke uses Chidori on Aoi, getting electrocuted. Sasuke used Chidori again, but gets electrocuted, and heavily injured, aswell as throwing him over the cliff, along with Sakura. Aoi then called Sasuke the weakest Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. Naruto now has to go head to head with Aoi. He uses his Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, and attacks, mostly by throwing rocks. Aoi desposes of the clones slowly. After all of the clones were defeated, Naruto used Rasengan on the sword, sending him flying back, while being electrocuted. Naruto discovers a crack on the blade, and notices that it was from Saskuke's Chidori. Naruto strikes at Aoi with another Rasengan, breaking through the blade, and defeating Aoi. Aoi gets hit by the Rasengan, sending him twisting down to the current head first, presumably killing him. Abilities Aoi was a very powerful ninja as he was a Chunin in Konohagakure, and a Jonin from Amegakure. While his escape from Konohagakure, he was abelt to kill many ANBU Black Ops, aswell as leading Amegakure ANBU, proving his leadership role in Amegakure. When he stole the second Hokage's sword, he was able to restrain Ibiki Morino, who was also an ANBU Black Op, even causing him to nearly kill himself by staying in a burning house with Aoi, aswell as going against his Brother. Aoi is also very Manipulative, as he was easily able to trick Idate into escaping Konoha, and leaving him stranded in Amegakure. Aoi's main abilities were in his Umbrella and his Poisoned Senbon, (thus those were the abilities which he had used the most.) Trivia * means blue or green, and means copper rust. * He is the only Rain ninja so far in the series to have a surname. * Despite being an anime-only character, Aoi's impact on belittling Sasuke Uchiha served to advance the obsession of the latter to defect from Konoha. * He also made an appearance as a boss in the Xbox 360 video game Naruto: The Broken Bond. * He and Mizuki share similar traits: ** Both feign friendliness to better deceive others. ** They both tricked their respective "students" (Naruto Uzumaki and Idate Morino) into stealing an item in order to "promote" them. Naruto: Scroll of Seals to become a Genin and Idate: the Sword of the Lightning God and a forbidden Scroll to become a Chūnin.